


A Father's Apology

by jambastion



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, au where pk isnt so bad and he regrets what he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: "Am I free?"





	A Father's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> HURGH...i have a lot of emotions toward this whole situation in general

"Yes, dearest Prince, I may confirm with utmost certainty my regret."

An arm wrapped around the vessel's shoulder. Then another. Before they knew it, Pure had been pulled into a warm embrace by their father. If they had not been so distracted, they may have resisted it. But now, welcomed so graciously, so soothingly, unlike the past, they could not control the tears that welled in their lack of eyes. The orange glow that remained- and always would- reflected off their tears like crystals, and they were silent.

"I don't want to hurt you like this ever again. Never in my life." The King hugged his child, his _child_, even tighter than before, suppressing his own tears. "I know that an apology cannot fix this, and that will always hold true. But I am sorry. I am truly sorry, my child."

All the regrets he held. His sealing away of Pure as if they were only a object, a container, a _vessel_. They were so much more than just that. Pure was the child he never realized he had, through his cold façade he had suppressed the thought. He truly did care about them, truly _loved_ them for who they are. It was such a selfish and poor, even cruel decision to hurt his child in this way.

And so Pure began to tremble, unable to process this feeling. It was so strange, yet so familiar. Father.. loved them? Truly? The tears began to flow. Silently. The Prince hugged him in return, soothed by the affection they received after years and years of none. Writing on his shoulder with their finger, they spoke to him through that alone.

"_Am I free?_" Pure inquired, writing slowly, almost scared. They were almost scared to know the answer. "_Will I be sealed away again?_"

The Wyrm sighed, composing himself. "You are free," he spoke, voice trembling. "You will never be sealed away again." The realization that Pure felt so _scared_ is what made him feel guiltier than ever. _He_ did this. And no matter how it made him feel, he had to live with that. Suppose he could. His child had to live. He would rather it all be different.. He would rather have never tried to do this in the first place. But it was unchangeable now. It shall take time for the two to adjust to one another again, for guilt to dissipate and for his care and love to be accepted in full once again.

They wrote again, joy sparking in their soul.

"_May I see mother as well?_"


End file.
